Late Night Problems
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: Maddie gets an unexpected surprise late one night.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Warning: Contains mpreg and non-graphic birth.**

Maddie Fenton paused in her tinkering to look at the clock. The glowing screen read 3:47 a.m. Maddie sighed and stood up from her hunched position over a small ectogun. With a yawn Maddie started up the stairs out of the basement. Walking down the hallway she smiled softly at the pictures adorning the wall.

Looking at the old pictures Maddie could see the once happy child Danny was. When he was around 14 he had begun to push her away and while it hurt she chalked it up to him being a teenager, but lately he'd been acting even more distant. He'd begun to push even his friends out, though she wasn't sure if they were friends anymore. They would come around sometimes but every time they did it would end in yelling until his two friends stormed out the house. Now he shut everyone out. He was missing curfew more and more often and lying to cover his tracks. A loud thump caught her attention and she raced into the kitchen. She was greeted with a bizarre sight. Phantom stood in her kitchen looking excessively beaten, trying to grab the medical kit hidden in the cabinet as he held onto the counter for dear life. His arm weakly reached for the cabinet before falling limply to his side. The ghost let out a squeak before he collapsed onto the floor and Maddie ran to him. He groaned as she rolled him onto his back as he kept trying to curl up into a ball.

"I need to get you down to the lab." Maddie spoke quietly so not to scare the ghost.

"No no no no no, I'm fine I just..." Phantom trailed off as he whimpered in pain. The woman picked him up against his protests and carried/dragged Phantom down to the basement, setting him down on one of the cleaner tables. Maddie shivered as the room temperature dropped drastically from Phantom's core flare. Tears sprang into Phantom's eyes as his stomach contracted in pain.

"P-Please, need h-help." Phantom looked at her with teary pleading eyes. Should she help him? He was a ghost and ghosts were evil, he could just be tricking her. But he seemed genuinely in pain. Phantom let out a whine and curled up on the table. She would help him, she decided, if only so he would be healthy enough to examine later.

"What happened?" Phantom laid out flat as she looked at particularly nasty wound on his shoulder.

"Fight with Skulker. He upgraded again. Didn't see him coming." Phantom gasped as she pressed down on the skin around the shoulder wound. Silence enveloped the two as Maddie poked and prodded at Phantom's wound, trying to assess the damage. "Get him out! Get him out!" Shocked she looked to Phantom's face as it contorted in pain.

"Get what out?" As if on cue an imprint of a hand pushed of Phantom's stomach and he whimpered. "Are you in labor?!" Phantom nodded shakily and Maddie sucked in a breath. Ghosts couldn't bear children, it was impossible. She didn't know how to even deliver a ghost child, was it the same as a human? "What do you want me to do?"

"F-Fenton Ghost Claws, sh-should be able to pull him out." Maddie ran around the lab trying to find the claws. Smiling triumphantly she turned around with the gloves and almost dropped them in shock. The Wisconsin Ghost was floating next to Phantom, petting his hair and rubbing his stomach gently as he whispered soothing words of encouragement. Phantom seemed to calm down considerably in his presence and smiled as the hand continued to massage his stomach. Sensing her presence The Wisconsin Ghost glared at her, red eyes darkening. They stood that way for a while, him glaring and her frozen in shock.

"Plasmius." Phantom grasped Plasmius's hand tightly, bringing the attention back to him. Maddie hurried over to the table, dropping the claws, her movements deliberate as Plasmius watched her warily.

"Shh, I've got you." Plasmius stood over Phantom, both his hands hovering over Phantom's stomach. He slowly lowered his hands before they went intangible and disappeared into Phantom's stomach. Phantom gasped and latched onto the table, ignoring Maddie's offered hand. After a few seconds Plasmius's hands came out of the stomach holding a small blue form with black and white hair. The baby cried as it was finally brought into the world. Maddie stared as the two cooed over the child. Phantom let out a gasp as pink eyes opened for the first time and stared into its mother's. He teared up and Plasmius set a hand on his shoulder. The two stared into each other's eyes until a soft cooing brought their attention back to the baby.

"Vlad, he's beautiful."

"He's ours, Daniel."

"What should we name him? I like Gabriel."

"Then Gabriel it is." Phantom smiled contentedly until two white rings appeared at his stomach. With great effort he willed them away and panted as he tried to regain his breath. "Daniel you need to-"

"No." Phantom nodded towards Maddie and Plasmius sighed. In a puff of pink smoke the three ghosts were gone. Confusion flooded Maddie as the events replayed themselves in her mind. First she finds out that ghosts could bear children, next she finds Phantom in labor. Then she finds out that the child is Phantom's and The Wisconsin Ghost's. And the most confusing thing was the way the two acted around her. Phantom seemed nervous around her while Plasmius didn't seem to care about her unless she came too close to Phantom. Deciding it was too early to try and think this through she walked to her room. Had she thought to check her son's room she would have found it empty.


End file.
